


“You wouldn’t.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Road Head, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine giving Juice road head





	“You wouldn’t.”

“Gemma’s really looking forward to your cake.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I told her how good it is and that’s why she asked you to make it.“ 

You nodded and continued looking out the window, Juice’s hand mindlessly rubbing your thigh as he drove. 

"You love that cake don’t you.”

“It’s my favorite thing that you do.”

You looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Really? Out of everything that I can do, it’s the cake that’s got you?”

“Yeah, man. That shit is good.”

You smirked over at him and reached over, your hand resting on his lap.

“You can’t think of anything else that I do that can outweigh a cake?”

He kept his eyes on the road as you lightly ran your fingers over him.

“I clean, I do your laundry, I give you massages,”

You unlocked your seat belt and shifted to face him, pulling your legs up on the seat to get leverage.

“I rub your back to help put you to sleep at night, I bring you and your brothers lunch to the clubhouse when I can and all you care about is cake?”

Juice looked over at you finally as you grabbed him firmly, a shocked look on his face.

“You wouldn’t.”

You giggled and grabbed onto his buckle, pulling it open.

“You daring me Ortiz?”

He said nothing as you undid his zipper and pulled open his pants before reaching into his boxers.

“Keep your eyes on the road.”

He groaned as he felt your warm hand wrap around him. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he felt your tongue reach out and slide against his tip ever so lightly.

You continued to lick at him gently, his breathing starting to increase. You kept your hand at his base and took the tip into your mouth, sucking gently. Juice sucked in a breath and you felt his eyes on you for a moment. One hand rested on the back of your head gently, encouraging you.

“Fuck, baby.”

You smirked and took more of him in your mouth, gagging a little as he hit the back of your throat. His fingers wove into your hair and pulled slightly when he felt you take him in deeper.

“You’re fucking crazy.”

You laughed around him and he closed his eyes for a moment, the vibrations almost getting the best of him.

Juice moaned deep and the sound caused you to moan as well. You felt yourself starting to excited and pulled one hand away from him, running it down the front of your dress over your tummy. Grabbing onto the hem of the dress, you lifted it up some and pushed your hand into your panties. Juice looked over and groaned as he saw your hand working between your legs.

“Hurry up. We’re almost at Gemma’s.”

He gasped as you sucked harder and began to moan, your hand moving faster as well. Juice’s breaths came faster and his hips began to stir, your moaning and the thought of you touching yourself getting him close.

“Don’t stop, baby, fuck.”

He let out a growl as you moaned loudly, your hand and mouth doing him in. He came with a gasp and you swallowed around him, your own release close. You pulled your hand from your panties before you could finish and worked your mouth on him some more before you felt the car stop and looked up, noticing you were at Gemma’s. You carefully tucked him back into his boxers before closing his pants and doing his belt. You looked up at him and giggled at the tired, lazy smile he wore.

“You come?”

“Nope. You can take care of that when we get home.”


End file.
